1st Date
by iM DORKTASTiC
Summary: Dosen't the title say it all! Well it dosent exactly happen in this chapter... You'll see.


A/N: This is based on a daydream I had. I write what I wish would happen. I hope you enjoy! Its shot I know. Oh and things in italics will be their thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way you could think of own Danny Phantom.

Dedication: This is for my cousin Gab! She is like my bestestestesesest friend in the world in fact we are more then friends like I said were COUSINS lol. We'll anyway if you reading this Gab. "This is for you MY DORK! I heart you lol.

DPDPDPDPDPPDPDPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPFDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

CARNiVAL

Danny: So are you guys going to the carnival tonight?

Tucker: Yeah.

Sam: 7:00 o'clock, right?

Danny: Yeah, at my house.

(All enter into the school)

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Time passes slowly. The usual happens in school:

-ghosts attack and annoy Danny

-insults/labels

- Danny gets chased by Dash...

Yeah the usual.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Sam: (runs to Danny and Tucker) Hey guys.

Tucker: (playing on PDA) Oh... Hi.

(Danny looks a little down.)

Danny: Hi.

Sam: Danny, are you okay? You don't seem like yourself.

Danny: Yeah I'm just tired of all the ghost hunting and how they always bother me. Also that I still have to deal with Dash and everyone else.

Sam: Oh...

Tucker: (out of nowhere) Did you guys know that you could play up to 30 levels on a demo game but when you're done you have to BUY the actual game!

Sam: Who cares!

Danny: Yeah... where was that from?

Tucker: I don't know but I was sick of you guys leaving me out of this whole thing. You might as well be a couple!

Sam & Danny: We are not LOVEBIRDS!

Tucker: I never said ANYTHING about lovebirds...and see you always say things in unison.

Sam & Danny: (blushing) We do not! Hey Stop that! I said STOP!

Tucker: SEE!

Sam: ( gives I hate you look)

Danny: ( gives I hate you more than Sam does look)

Tucker: You're even giving me the same look!

Sam: _I hate you TUCKER I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!_

Danny: _I wish Tucker wasn't here right now. He is so lucky he is a friend or he would be GONE! That way I can stay with Sam_ (looks at Sam)

Sam: Danny?

Danny: (Still looking at her)

Sam: DANNY!

Danny: Yes? My lo- (thinks of what he was about to say) I LOVE MUFFINS!

Sam: What? Well anyway.. are you okay? You kinda spaced out a little.

Danny: Oh... sorry _hehe that was close phew_

Tucker: Well anyway I have to go... BYE!

Sam & Danny: Bye.

They didn't say much after Tucker was gone. They walked a couple more blocks then they were at Sam's house.

Sam: 7:00 o'clock. (walks away)

Danny: 7:00 o'clock!

Sam: 7

Danny: 7

Sam: See you later!

Danny: BYE!

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

At Danny's House

He walked into his house just to find Jazz reading a book and his parents showing him a new invention to help fight ghosts yet again. He then went up to his room, and surprisingly wanted to do his homework unlike pushing it off to the side saying " I'll do it later." While he was doing his homework thoughts of Sam rushed through his head how pretty she was how everyone always called them lovebirds.

Danny: (sigh) Sam.

Jazz: What?

Danny didn't realize he left the door open and, said "Sam" pretty loud.

Danny: Nothing! Gosh why are you always questioning me? HUH! HUH! HUH!

Jazz: I thought you said something that's it.

Danny: I DON'T LIKE HER!

Jazz: You don't like who? (smirks)

Danny: (blushes) Nobody... I'm doing my homework! Uhh.. go way I need to concentrate! (shuts door)

Jazz: (whispers to self) Clueless.

Danny then walked back to his desk and finished up his homework. Just then in the middle of his English homework his cell phone rang. On it, it said " TUCKER".

Danny: Hey.

Tucker: Hi... about the carnival.

Danny: Yeah what about it?

Tucker: I can't go-

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Hmm... I wonder why Tucker couldn't go what do you think HUH HUH HUH! Well anyway... Finally I am DONE! Hope you enjoyed it. Review please. Yeah you could flame I don't mind much. reveiw now.


End file.
